LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible
LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible is a web series conceived and created by Max Carroll. Intended to be released alongside The Stunning LEGO Spider-Girl and as a back-up to The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man, Irresponsible is an original story created by Max Carroll, taking classic foes and storylines and adapting them to his vision. It is somewhat inspired by Ultimate Marvel, however. The series is set in the late 1990s. Characters Featured character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting characters * Mary Jane Watson * Green Goblin II (Harry Osborn) * Aunt May * Uncle Ben * Betty Brant * J. Jonah Jameson * Joe Robertson * Ben Urich * Nick Fury * Captain America (Steve Rogers) * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Thor Odinson * Wasp (Janet Pym) * Hank Pym * Ant Man (Scott Lang) * Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) * Madame Webb (Cassandra Webb) Villains * Green Goblin I (Norman Osborn) * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Hobgoblin I (Roderick Kinglsey) * Big Man (Fredrick Foswell) * Ox * Montana * Fancy Dan * Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * Hobgoblin II (Ned Leeds) * Goblin King (Adam Slocum) * Carnage (Cletus Kassidy) * Lizard (Curt Connors) * Master Planner (Spencer Smythe) * Master Planner II (Allastair Smythe) * Rhino (Alex O' Hern) * Shocker (Herman Schultz) * Electro (Marc Dylan) * Scorpion (Max Gargan) * Jackal (Miles Warren) Episodes Season 1: Metaphor of Responsibility * 1. Powerless, Part 1: Demonstration: When Midtown High's star science pupil Peter Parker and his friends Harry Osborn and Ned Leeds, along with crush Mary Jane Watson, attend a field trip to Horizon Labs, a subdivision of OzCorp Industries, in order to see a demonstration of the new OZ formula, a serum which turns a person into a "super-soldier", a spider injected with the OZ formula bites Peter, knocking him unconscious. When the teenager awakens, however, he discovers that he has developed amazing, spider-like powers. * 2. Powerless, Part 2: Revenge: After defeating Crusher Hogan in the ring, Peter wins the prize money offered in the paper. However, when the promoter refuses to pay Peter for a petty reason, Peter takes his revenge by allowing a thief to escape with his money. When Peter returns home, however, he witnesses a man drive erratically away from his house. After seeing that a burglar had broken into his home and brutally murdered Uncle Ben, Peter corners the killer at a warehouse, and sees the one man he didn't expect. * 3. Shocked and Appalled: After realizing the true meaning behind a great power and an even greater responsibility, Peter becomes the masked vigilante known as Spider-Man, protecting New York City from crime and injustice. However, when lineman Marc Dylan is caught in a freak electrical accident during a thunderstorm, he is transformed into the high-voltage and power hungry super villain known as Electro. Now, Spider-Man must put an end to the reign of Electro once and for all before he drains all of the energy in New York. * 4. Critical Error: After getting fired from OzCorp after the "Peter Parker incident", Otto Octavius goes to the Hardy Foundation to continue his experiments. However, after accidentally pouring too much radioactive chemicals into one vat, the laboratory explodes, fusing Otto's hydraulic tentacles to his spine. Awakening in the hospital, Otto becomes corrupted and slaughters the doctors. Taking on the name of Doctor Octopus, Otto strives to return to his experiments, no matter the cost. Now, Spider-Man must put an end to Doctor Octopus' crime spree before things get out of hand. * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : Season 2: Breakout Trivia * Irresponsible ''was one of the working titles for the co-collaboration series ''Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility.